Soon to be Queen
by YOLO-TheTruthHurts
Summary: My name is Cammie I am a princess in hiding and I am 15 and I am being trained to be able to protect myself.Once I am strong enough I will come out of hiding and fight for my throne and hopefully win. R&R P.S. LANGUAGE
1. Introduction

**This is an idea I had and if you like it tell me and I'll make it into a story.**

"Hi, my name is Cammie. I have 3 beautiful kids and an awesome husband"

" You got that right"

" As I was saying my life wasn't always awesome. It all started when I was 15 in 1589 a princess becoming a queen. When I, princess of England, was threatened to give up my throne or else something bad would happen. I didn't want to give up my throne so the only other option was to go into hiding. I was taken to a small poor village and there I was trained to fight and be able to protect myself. So I was a great swordsman, if I do say so myself."

**Thx for reading I appreciate it please please review.**


	2. Authors note

I wont be able to update this weekend but next week or weekend I'll update

**Swag **


	3. Chapter 1

I was walking into town to get some bread to eat, when I ran into a boy around my age. He had green eyes. He apologized and ran off. I shook my head and continued down the road. I asked the baker for four loafs of bread I had to wait 30 minutes before I could get my bread, when I got my bread I walked out the door and went straight home. When I walked into the door a knight told me the General wanted to see me, so I put the bread in the kitchen and went to see the General. He told me that I had to go to school the next day. I sighed and got ready for bed and went to sleep.

**The next day**

I came down to get my breakfast and headed out the door to school.

I came up to a hill were the school was sitting on. There was a bunch of kids surrounding the school talking and laughing that's when I noticed the green-eyed boy who had ran into me yesterday. I walked up to the building and sat on the ground by this girl with blond hair and round glasses. She looked up and smiled at me.

I smiled back and said, " Hey, my name is Cammie". She smiled and said her name was Liz and we started up a conversation. We talked until the teacher rang the bell. Then we got up and went inside for school to start. I kind of liked this girl Liz we could really be good friends.

**~ Don't mind me I'm just a line break~**

After school I walked home, and met, Bex, my friend who I had brought along so I wouldn't be alone. She said, she was coming to school with me tomorrow, so I was happy. We walked into the house, and I picked up the daily newspaper, and it had bad news on it.

I turned to Bex, she looked at the paper, and her face went pale.

" Cammie don't", Bex said

" I have to. They said if the princess/queen doesn't turn up soon they're going to take over the country and I shall not let that happen", I said.

" But when they find out you're the queen there going to kill you", Bex said

" And that's a chance I have to take", I said back.

I walked away from the table and went into the General's room and threw this in front if his face. He looked up at me than down at the paper he read it and his face fell. He said it was up to me. So I nodded and walked out of his room and into my room where my personal stylist, who was also my friend Macey.

She smiled at me and saw that I was down and asked me, " What's wrong?"

I showed her the paper.

She asked me, " What I was going to do".

I shrugged she sighed and said, " Well if you need anything you know where to find me", and then she left.

I sighed and jumped on my bed and went to sleep thinking about what I was going to do.

I'm sorry I didn't update last week I was being lazy since I can't play soccer for the rest of the season, which sucks. oh well hope you like

**Swag**


	4. Author's note

**Hey there Arthur's note you've probably heard how my sisters are going to be helping me with the rest of the story twin a and little sis anyway I wont be able to update for about a week or two my mom was using my charger to charge her labtop when she got up and tripped over it at first I was ROFL but when I looked at the chord and saw it was broken I stopped so right now I'm typing this and posting this with the last 20 minutes my computer has till it shuts down and in a week or two the chord I ordered will be here soon hopefully**

**Thx**

**Am, Swag, and Sunny**


	5. Chapter 2

I decided to go. I had a sack full of clothes already packed. All I needed was a horse. Where to go to get a horse? Hmm. I don't know, maybe the General does. I walked down the stair and into his room.

" General, do you know where I can get a horse." I asked him as I walked closer to where he was sitting.

" Yes, there is a barn in town you'll probably be able to get a horse there" he said

"Thanks", I replied

I walked out of his room and out the door. I walked down the street into town. I smiled as a lady who was shaking her head as she watched her kids. I continued walking until I found a barn.

" I think this is the one he's talking about" I say to myself.

I walk into the barn to see a boy about my age ,maybe a year older, feeding the horses.

"Excuse me", I say " but I was wondering if I could borrow a horse". The guy looked up at me startled then laughed.

" You can't borrow these horses and you can't buy them either", he told me.

" Well, who's the owner?"

" He's not here right now. He won't be back until tomorrow", he told me

" Fine. I'll be back tomorrow and I'll talk to the owner then."

I walked out of the barn and onto the street. How rude, he seems so cocky and self-absorbed. Laughing at me like that.

**I know, I haven't updated in forever. I kind of didn't know where I was going with this story but I do now. So I'll be updating more often now.**


	6. Chapter 3

I'm so getting that horse. I don't have time to waste I need to get there fast or something bas might happen. Oh, who am I kidding, something bad is going to happen whether I'm there or not.

When I got to the stables the same boy was there taking care of the horses.

"Ugh. Not you again", I sighed.

" Well, it's nice to see you too", he said back.

" Where's the owner?" I asked getting straight to the point.

" I'll go get him", he turned around and jogged through a door in the back. There were three horses one was black, the other one was white, and the other one was a light brown. I walked up to the white one. It looked healthy and strong. I reached my hand out towards the horses nose and petted him. I smiled at it. When I heard voices talking coming this way. I took my hand back and turned towards the door. Where the boy and an old man with whitish gray hair came in. Both of the men had the same eyes they were both green. They were probably grandson and grandfather.

" Hello and who may you be?" grandpa asked. I smiled at him and told him my name is Cammie.

" Well nice to meet you Cammie and not to be mean, but why are you here?"

" Well I was wondering if I could buy, rent, or borrow a horse."

"Hmm. I'll let you borrow it but, Zach will have to come with you", he stated.

I heard Zach groan and I thought about it. I mean there's a chance that he may get in the way. There' even a chance he'll be killed. Hmm. I know. I'll just have to shake him off on the way there then he won't get hurt.

" Okay," I said, " It's a deal".

Zach groaned even louder and started talking to his grandfather trying to get him to change his mind. But in the end he was stuck with me. His grandfather turned around, said goodbye, and walked out the door. Zach glared at me like it was my fault. He told me to come back tomorrow and we would leave in the morning before the sun came up. I smiled at him and left. As I was walking home I ran into Liz.

" Hey", she said when she saw me.

"Hi"

" What were you doing at the barn?"

" Oh, well I'm going to the kingdom for a visit and I needed a horse. I'll see you when I get back", I said.

" Ok. See you then"

I continued waking home. When I got home Bex, Macey, and Liz were all there at the house.

" What are you doing here Liz?"

" I'm coming with you," she stated. I laughed thinking she was kidding, but her face was serious.

" We're all coming with you", Macey said. How did Liz find out about me, cause I know I didn't tell her? Bex must have figured out what I was thinking.

Because she said, "We told her".

Instead of freaking out I nodded my head.

" When are you leaving", Macey asked. At night tomorrow I told her. They are not coming with me. I'll just have to be quite in the morning.


End file.
